New Ground
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: The war has passed, but trouble continues to befall Ivalice. As Larsa struggles to survive dangers within his own kingdom, Ashe must combat those from outside. Their friends lend their support as best they can, but a storm is approaching, dark and deadly.
1. Chapter 1

Larsa's favorite place to be was his own chambers at midday. The three conjoined rooms that comprised his private quarters had belonged to his paternal grandfather, and once great king of Arcadia. They had been empty for nearly a generation, growing cold and taking up a draft, until Larsa, newly appointed Emperor, left his childhood behind. Now the rooms were his and they afforded him a particularly breathtaking view of the largest city in the Empire. They were secluded just far enough away from the general population of the palace to compress the ever present noise into a mild muffle, and within them Larsa could find just a few moments of peace each day.

Come rain or shine, and despite the palace being situated greatly above the city below, Larsa could always make out the comings and goings of his people. With his precious few moments of solidarity Larsa watched the men go about hauling building materials, and conducting business affairs. Soldiers and Judges patrolled their designated areas, keeping the peace and settling disputes as fairly as possible, while women shopped and children played. While not always the things Larsa saw pleased him, but they did more often than not.

A year after tentative peace settled between Arcadia and Dalmasca, Larsa saw his Empire prosper. No longer frantically producing methods of waging war, the people had taken to softer things. Not to say Arcadia had grown weak itself, for they were as battle ready as ever, but priorities had become somewhat shifted. Without constant invasion and war on the minds of Arcadian citizens, Larsa was free to watch them settle and prosper, to archive great advancements in mathematics and the sciences. It was all and more Larsa had dared to hope for merely one year before.

Behind him the doors to his sitting room were forced open. The motion was smooth and free, and aside from squeaking body armor and a slight breeze of wind Larsa might never have known he wasn't alone, so engrossed by the happenings below him. Yet being Emperor had heightened his senses, all too aware of how great the increase of danger to his life had become by merely taking the title. His most favored protector warned him often to be aware of his surroundings, and Larsa took the almost chastising voice to heart.

Larsa's hands fell down from his elbows where he had been combating the chill the open window besieged upon him and with a final look down he turned to Basch.

Larsa caught himself from falsely addressing the armored man standing dedicatedly in front of him. It did not happen often, but just enough to clasp at Larsa's heart. For once was too often for the young Emperor to forget it was not Gabranth in front of him.

"My lord?" Basch said, voice muffled by the helmet he wore.

In one fluid motion Larsa turned from Basch and pulled the curtains over the window. It was a precautionary measure as much as one to alleviate any possible distraction.

"I am fine, Basch. I meant to step away for a mere moment. I'm afraid time has left me."

Basch reached for his helmet and pulled it from his head. His eyes were prying as he assessed his lord, then he tucked his helmet to his side and said, "You've had the Senate worried. You departed quickly from this morning's session."

In all honesty Larsa had felt suffocated. His brother had disbanded the Senate for all the wrong reasons, and yet in doing so Larsa recognized that Vayne's actions had been much needed. The group of obstinate senators had grown bold in their power. Yet Larsa found quickly that Arcadia needed the Senate as much as it needed a fit Emperor, and reinstating them had been the only logical course. A country so vast and large as Arcadia was far too difficult for one person to keep thorough watch over, no matter how hard Larsa tried. The Senate now operated again, but under close watch from Larsa who attended nearly every gathering, and with strict limitations.

Larsa smiled faintly to his protector. "Do forgive me for eluding you, Basch. I had urgent matters to attend to once the internal strife became manageable." It was not so much a lie.

"They are still becoming acclimated with the power they poses, or rather what little they do," Basch reminded gently. "They must go about their actions very orderly and knowing you observe them and their proceedings. Give them time, they will learn."

Larsa sighed, looking all of his thirteen years. "I fear they ask too much and give too little. We are not the same nation that we have been before. Boarders must be redefined, and yet they cling to their old ways, presuming to use force on all matters that do not come easily to them. Basch, this country hangs by a mere thread. We are young once again and fragile. They would break us if but given the chance with their petty disputes."

Basch inclined his head. "This could be so in any other situation, but you care for Arcadia as your father did. You will not let her go to waste."

"I thank you for your confidence, Basch. It is most appreciated in this trying time."

The young male took his leave from the window and drifted into his study; the clinking of Basch's armor indicating the man was following him.

"I'm sure you recall Penelo's letter that arrived earlier this week," Larsa assumed. He reached into a side drawer on the desk and withdrew a rolled piece of parchment, clearly not the referenced letter. "She spoke of Lady Ashe's upcoming coronation, among other things."

Larsa could almost feel Basch's thoughts stray to the would-be Queen. Larsa knew how deeply the former Captain's feelings for her still ran and it saddened the Emperor. The briefest sensation of jealousy overcame him before Larsa's sense returned to him.

"The formal invitation has come," Larsa said, handing the parchment to Basch.

The Judge unfurled the parchment and his eyes quickly dissected the written lines.

Larsa said softly, "I admit I had partially forgotten, even with Penelo's mention. My mind has been elsewhere as of late."

He brunet shook himself from his thoughts and glanced over at Basch who was nearing the end of the letter. Larsa took it back from him when he had finished. He rounded his large desk and seated himself gracefully.

"The Lady has requested us earlier than originally intended, and I concur with her request. I should think the moments before her coronation would be an auspicious time for further positive relations between our countries. My instincts tell me well formulated agreements will best serve us with the looming threat of interference from an outside party."

"I am prepared for such a threat," Basch remarked easily. "No harm will come to you or the Lady from any aggressor."

"I am comforted," Larsa said, "but we must prepare for the possibility. Should we have several agreements in place, merely waiting for the Queen's approval, there shan't be much time for a saboteur. Surely there will be opposing parties present, to both Lady Ashe's coronation and growing ties between our nations. Perhaps even some of our own citizens."

Basch's hand strayed down to the hilt of his sword almost involuntarily at Larsa's words.

"You speak of the rumors," Basch said, voice dropping significantly. At Larsa's nod Basch continued, "I have been searching out the source of them. Should there be any truth to the callously spoken words I will find it. The betrayers will be found before they do you any harm, my Lord."

"At the moment they pose little threat." Larsa folded his hands atop the desk. "I do not wish to discredit them all at once, for any organization with ample cause may pose a threat, but they have not moved against me directly."

"Yet," Basch commented. "But rumors of this group and their messages are disconcerting at best."

Larsa admitted, "But not entirely unexpected."

The burdened Emperor allowed himself to slouch forward, shoulders almost shaking. He took a moment to compose himself, aware of Basch's eyes on him.

"For two hundred years," Larsa said softly, "Arcadia has known nothing but war. Whilst our engagements have been primarily within the realm of the Rozarrian Empire, lately the people had grown accustomed to the occupation of Damasca and the neighboring lands. They grew to think themselves better than those they dominated, which is unacceptable. It is also a mindset that more than few Arcadians have held to after our withdrawal from Dalmasca."

"Peace would not have been achieved if Arcadia had not withdrawn from Dalmasca."

"And it was not Arcadia's rightful land to begin," Larsa added. "Yet there are citizens of Arcadia that do not feel as you and I, and I am most unpopular for ordering a complete extraction."

Basch set his helmet down on the corner of Larsa's desk. "Many gave their lives for the peace we have now. Only the malicious and careless would so frivolously let peace slip away."

Larsa gazed up at his protector—the man he could pretend was his twin at just the right moment. "I am inclined to agree, but you better than most understand how damaging war truly is. This group is allowed to have grievances with my decisions, as I am no tyrant, but they should air these to me directly so I may address my motivations."

Basch could not help the small smile that found his face. "If only we all were as reasonable as you, my lord, Ivalice would never know war."

Larsa felt his cheeks flush with heat.

"Forgive me," Basch said with mirth in his voice, "I speak too freely."

Larsa countered, "And were others as earnest as you, my Judge Magister, conference of all caliber would be a process to look forward to."

When Basch smiled a bit wider Larsa was able to return it.

Basch was not Gabranth, Larsa reminded himself once more, but if there was ever to be a replacement for Larsa's most trusted protector, it was his brother.

"In any case, we shall flush these miscreants out when we return. We have happier things to engage in now. Lady Ashe's coronation will be a most spectacular event, especially in light of Dalmasca's recent liberation."

Basch's face was pinched, a sure sign of worry and Larsa asked, "What is upon your thoughts?"

"There is discontent here," Basch answered freely. "There will be even more in Dalmasca with your coming. We must be cautious."

"I trust you will use your best judgment." Larsa paused before finishing, "However, Lady Ashe must not distract you from your duties to me." He held strong as Bash turned sharply to him. "I am young, but not so blind to your feelings for the Lady. Nevertheless, you have pledged yourself to me and you must honor your word. I ask this not of you in selfishness, but for my people. Were I to die at this moment with no heir or clear successor chaos would befall on these lands and spread out to Dalmasca and Rozarrian, perhaps even as far as Bhujerba. I must have your complete attentiveness."

Basch's face grew dark. "Do not think me so weak, my lord. I know my place."

Larsa nodded deeply once, conveying his regret of having questioned Basch.

Larsa set the invitation back in his desk and rose from his seat. The strong breeze that blew through the Northeastern lands pushed the curtains on the window aside and Larsa caught a glimpse of sky falling dark.

"Basch," he said gently, arms tucked formally behind his back. "Dear Basch, I would release you if you but asked." He managed a brief look over his shoulder, Basch's normally impassive face was now radiating distress. "Is it what you desire?"

Basch approached him rapidly, shadowing him even in the depleted light. He fell to one knee. "You are my Lord. I am your servant. This is my place and here I wish to stay. Do you not want me anymore? Have I failed you trust in me?"

Larsa cleared his throat then responded, "I once told Penelo that the men of my family are taught to put others before themselves. If you are no longer by my side there will be many more Judges to fill the void. However, Basch, I am of the firm belief that the heart knows true love from all other forms of affection, and if you truly feel this for the Lady, I will release with no ill will or hesitation on my part."

The Emperor gave little time for Basch to retort. He was as reserved as possible, recognizing the sensitivity of the issue between the two of them.

"You have come to the position of Judge Magister by oath to Gabranth. It was with his dying breath that he implored you to take his post, and while I remember him with honor and favor, I do not enforce what he beseeched of you. You have remained at my side for a year, long enough for me to judge the character of those around me and their loyalty to my rule. I am confident in my judgments and if you so wish it, I say once more that I will release you."

Larsa broke eye contact with Basch and walked the short distance back to his desk. He took Basch's helmet into his hand, cool metal sending a chill through his body. He returned to the Judge and extended the helmet.

"We have known each other for but a year, and in that time you have grown to be my most trusted protector and wisest advisor. I would be amiss not to convey that I wish you by my side, but even more I wish your happiness."

Basch took his helmet from Larsa as the boy told him, "You are not Judge Gabranth, no matter how well you perpetuate the charade for all our sakes. Do not condemn yourself to his life. If you go to the Lady may it be for whatever rationale pleases you, and if you stay here, let it be for those same reasons." Larsa pursed his lips gauchely. "Let us speak no more of this tonight. There is ample time for you to weigh your place and an answer now would be hasty."

Wordlessly Basch swallowed hard, and then slipped his helmet over his head. Hidden from the world once more he nodded. Sounding too much like Gabranth he said, "I will make arrangements for our swift departure and confer with you in the morning."

Larsa saw Basch to the door and when it was firmly closed he leaned back against it. Pressing his hands into his face Larsa could not help but imagine his life without Basch. Larsa had managed to persevere through Gabranth's death, but he was unaware if he could survive a second loss.

Larsa slept fitfully that night and when he awoke in the morning to the bickering of his Senate, worsening domestic affairs and those of a dangerous international nature, he appeared as if he had not slept at all. Basch was by his side as always, mood as if Larsa had not spoken bluntly to him the day previous. And as he traversed the palace towards the highly guarded treasury room to select Ashe's coronation present, his heart was heavy.

He took his afternoon meal with Basch in the small garden on his personal veranda and all was normal. He and Basch chatted lightly over city-state affairs and their refinement of the Judges.

Then finally Basch said, "I have sent word to Lady Ashe that she should expect us to depart shortly, and arrive in Rabanastre in the days soon afterwards. I have readied your personal cruiser, gathered the armaments who will accompany us and once you speak briefly to the Senate, we will be ready to depart at your word."

Larsa sipped cool, sweet juice before asking slyly, "And how many would you have escort us? Surely not a battalion as was the case previously."

Basch raised an eyebrow. "No, my lord, anonymity will be our ally as we travel into a potentially antagonistic land."

Larsa nodded. "I fear time has not softened the distrust the citizens of Dalmasca contain for the Empire. We should appear to be as least threatening as possible and hope to inspire a strengthening of goodwill. Though I do not believe we will be able to escape much detection."

"I would bring the entire Imperial Army," Basch responded truthfully. "Although I was was born in Landis, I know the people of Dalmasca well, and their rancorous ways. Some may have accepted peace between Arcadia and Dalmasca, and more place their faith in Lady Ashe to judge your character, but there are others who will always regard all things Arcadia as loathsome and they will strike at you if but given the opportunity. And so I would bring the whole of the Imperial Army were it possible, but it is not, so I beg my lord to listen to reason and not distance himself from my watch in treacherous Dalmasca."

Larsa's hands fell away from the table that his lunch sat up and regarded the man sitting across from him. "You'll worry yourself into a fine mess, Basch, should you not take heed of my maturity. Your dear brother and Judge Drace saw to my upbringing and personal safety for many years. They taught me well. In a delicate situation I will do what is necessary to ensure my survival, if not only for the tentative peace the Arcadian's have achieved with Dalmasca."

Basch conferred, "You must, my lord, as should you be attacked by a citizen of Dalmasca at a peaceful coronation, the people of Arcadia will riot. The peace between the two countries will end and the Senate will seize brief control of Arcadia, enough to launch a new strike upon the just recovering Dalmasca."

"One might question the sanity of my attendance," Larsa offered weakly. He sensed the mood of his companion and allowed with slight humor, "Yes, clearly, the men of my family are not all endowed with what one would assume to be common sense. Nevertheless, the House Solidor must be present at the coronation. I shudder to envision the damages that might be incurred by not showing support, as our peace is weak at best. Lady Ashe attended my own, so I must return the favor to her."

Basch agreed sourly.

"I have arranged for Judge Magister Zargabaath to keep close watch over Arcadia in my stay. I believe he will do her justice. Your thoughts on this appointment, Basch?"

Basch nodded once. "He is honorable, with intentions true to the Empire. He will keep steady watch over your people, my lord."

Larsa noted Basch's winkled brow. "You approve of him, but not his actions?" The Emperor seemed to catch the Judge off-guard with his question. Larsa comforted, "He thought little of Dalmasca's resistance, and he was arrogant in his judgments, but he is an admirable man who has developed since. I trust him to keep the order with appropriate vigor and continue his management over the newly appointed Judge Magisters. He has undertaken their training personally and assures me they will surpass their predecessors in steadfastness and kindness."

"You would rather he attend the Dalmascan affair with us instead?" Basch offered boldly.

"I dare not state otherwise," Larsa allowed. "Aside from Gabranth and Drace, Zargabaath was most loyal during recent Empire campaigns. I believe he sees what I wish upon Arcadia, and he will offer utmost assistance. Having him by my side at Dalmasca would easy your burden, and mine as well. But I digress, as much of a comfort to me would his presence be, it would not be so to the people of Dalmasca. Despite his willingness to sacrifice _The Alexander_ for Rabanastre at the end of our engagement, the people will feel ill at ease in his presence, more so than my own. No, Zargabaath must stay in Arcadia where he is most needed."

Basch nodded in agreement. "A decidedly wise choice."

Silence fell over the pair and sounds of the bustling city drifted up to the veranda. Larsa finished his meal with decided concurrence while Basch was ever watchful of approaching threats to the young emperor.

"We shall depart in the morning," Larsa told Basch in the early evening as they walked the familiar distance to the Senate's chambers. "Basch?" Larsa asked, looking up to the much taller man. "Have you given thought to what we discussed one night previous?"

Basch, personifying his brother, he said calmly, "Yes, my Lord."

"I still," Larsa said softly, "I still would have you give me no answer until after Lady Ashe's coronation. Your honor bound ways would give me one answer, potentially your heart another."

They said nothing more on the matter and while it was not the case for Basch, Larsa could spare no more time to fret over the prospective loss of his confidant and protector. He settled into his seat, the Senate spread out in front of him and for the rest of the evening he withstood the emergency assembly. He held his composure even as the so declared emergency was a juvenile dispute over Chocobo grazing territories.


	2. Chapter 2

Larsa's personal transport was relatively new, completed just after the end of Arcadia's occupation of Dalmasca. Larsa himself had not ordered the construction of the lavish airship; instead it had been his fallen brother's project. Larsa occupied it now simply due to its availability and capability. It was imperative that he leave Archadia frequently for the sake of hard forged treaties, but he desired to do so in a ship that in no way was associated with the last large conquest, and a new ship was just the solution. _The Artemis_ was sleek and imposing enough to ward off a great deal of hostile forces, and yet in no way was threatening enough to illicit fear, a perfect balance to represent the new Archades.

Larsa was actually quite fond of the ship. It was not too large for him, for he did not desire to walk endless hallways and find himself gone astray. Even more, it was still large enough to encompass whatever security detail Basch insisted upon bringing with them, and comfortably so. It also allowed Larsa relatively spacious study, should business be required during whatever trip he was about, and it most almost always was.

The stateroom that Larsa called his own afforded him little of a view. There were slender, rectangle windows located adjacent to each other, but at the speed that the ship traveled at the landscape passed in an unexciting blur. It really was for the best, as Larsa hardly had the time to allow the beauty of his and neighboring countries distract him.

Finely tailored shoes were soft on the carpet as Larsa turned from the window and made the short trip back to his desk. They would reach Rabanastre before the lunch hour, but at hand was a more pressing issue.

Larsa felt Basch to be absolutely as attentive as his passed brother, and yet Larsa knew even after a year the man was still becoming acclimated to Archadia and her workings. The man had assumed a great deal of responsibility, much more than allotted to him before in Dalmasca, even in the service as Nabradia's prince. Larsa believed the assimilation process to be the only explanation for Basch's limited knowledge of the small group of Arcadian resistance to Larsa's political views, which truly was the mpost pressing topic at hand.

They had spoken the day before about the group yet to be named, but briefly, and Larsa believed he personally knew more of their motivations than his protector, but not from lack of investigative skills on Basch's part. Larsa understood all too well that Basch simply was becoming too pressed with task and an alleviation of some kind would be necessary in the near future if Basch was to stay as attentive as necessary.

Larsa could excuse how they had come to their beliefs, the group on his mind and those of similar kind. For two years Archadia and her people had grown accustomed to their new acquisition of Dalmascan land. They believed the land well fought and earned. Many were displeased with Larsa's eagerness to return it to Lady Ashe and her kingdom.

While in regard to the group, Larsa held firm he knew more of them and their motivations than Basch, however he simply did not know much at all. They were a small group, Larsa did know, relative to the general population of Archadia. They were also passive at the moment, meeting in secret and not acting against Larsa, aside from the slander that under any circumstances could not be controlled. But they had potential to grow in both numbers and violence, especially with the equality Larsa hoped to achieve between Dalmasca and Archadia, and perhaps all nations.

The knock that resounded off Larsa's cabin door was short yet loud and was a form of introduction from Basch.

"Come," Larsa called, unable to help the small grin that graced him.

Basch entered and gave a customary incline of the head that conveyed his respect, and then closed the door behind him.

"Am I to assume we are coming upon the boarders of Dalmasca?"

"Yes, lord," Basch replied.

Larsa stood slightly away from his desk, holding onto it only briefly when the airship gave a shudder, nothing out of the ordinary when dealing with strong winds.

"Rest yourself, Basch," Larsa said, gesturing to settee to the side of the stateroom. "Or I fear your body will lock with tension." Larsa could almost imagine the look on his protector's face, but nevertheless Basch took a careful seat. "Have you any late hour concerns, Judge?"

It was always the case that Basch worried upon one matter or another. Larsa had come to know this only after a year of watching the man closely, noting his body language and listening carefully at the few moments when the Judge's tongue loosened and he spoke as freely as one dared in his emperor's presence. And while the worry hardly ever impaired Basch's attention, it did so Larsa's, who cared deeply for his friend.

Larsa sat next to Basch in proximity that radiated their friendship and asked, "Something I might fix with but attention? And, Basch, in our privacy would you address me as yourself and not a ghost?"

The older male moved at once to remove his helmet and rested it to the side of him. "Of course, my lord."

"The issue?" The young emperor prompted.

"Nothing that can be dealt with at the moment," Basch replied. "A message has come from Archadia, from Zargabaath himself. He warns of the once private instability of Rozarria."

Hands in his lap, Larsa nodded. "The land suffers greatly of internal strife and political conflict. Until recently the upper echelons have kept this quarrel from their own people, and others as well, but it was suggested and somewhat inevitable that this would not last. Has this conflict bred violence?"

Basch nodded. "While there is reluctance to state so, perhaps a civil war has begun within the country. If there is anything our spies are sure if, it is that a boiling point has been reached."

Larsa was quiet at Basch's words. His forehead wrinkled in though as he mulled over the information. Then finally he came to a consensus and stated, "This is not wise, though nor do I believe it was completely avoidable, and I am unsure as to what such a move will mean for Arcadia."

"Rozarria has been quiet for some time now and unease had been growing in my mind. I could not help but believe the Rozarian Empire was preparing for yet another campaign against Arcadia. In fact the last conflict between both empires left a somewhat unfinished mood that I thought perhaps the Rozarrian monarchy wished to finish." Basch was nothing if not growing incredibly politically savvy under Larsa's tutelage.

"I admit," Larsa said with a somewhat light tone, "that the thought of often hostile Rozarian focusing their aggression inwardly instead of towards Valendia is certainly good for Archardia. However," Larsa continued after a slight pause, "what bodes ill for Rozarian eventually does so for all of Ivalice. We are all somewhat dependent on each other, Archadia on outside natural resources to sight one example. What Ivalace needs now is a somewhat dull decade, as far as domestic and international affairs are concerned."

The emperor rose from his seat and took up a pace, something he'd seen his father do nearly his whole life, a sure sign of stress and indecision.

"Does Zargabaath send any further details?"

Basch declined. "He knows no more, but is in the process of discovering whatever is possible. He cautions us not to speak of this outside of trusted company." Basch's face took on a tight grimace and he added, "Trusted Archadian company."

Larsa paused in his pacing, hands falling from behind his back to his sides. "Arcadian Company?" he questioned. "Zargabaath speaks of lady Ashe, does he not?"

Basch nodded once, curt in his displeasure.

Larsa conferred, "I believe this also to be wise."

"My, lord," Basch protested, climbing to his feet. "Is not Lady Ashe an ally?"

"Very much so," Larsa said. "However, it would be hasty for loose lips to expose potentially important information. I am not about to begin another war with Dalmasca, or one that involves the country within crossfire, but I must think of Archadia first, and this includes political affairs that might shape worldly affairs. Rozarrian civil war will surely impact trade and commerce, something Archadia cannot afford to be on the losing end of. Also, we must not be so naïve as to imagine lady Ashe is without her own spies. She may be privy to this information as well."

Larsa did not need any words to feel Basch's disapproval nearly crackle in the air. It was understandable as well, as Basch felt complete trust in Lady Ashe, loyalty Larsa would never dream of attempting to take from him. In fact Larsa believed Basch felt so strongly towards Ashe and Dalmasca that council on certain issues could not be sought without fear of biases. And now Larsa stood his ground, knowing Basch would say nothing to Lady Ashe if so commanded.

"For the moment it must be this way," Larsa said softly. "Allies do not share all their information, especially when the allegiance itself is so very weak. I have no doubt that while Lady Ashe's intentions towards Archadia and myself are true, she is withholding information as well. Dalmasca is facing growing militaristic pressure from several other countries, and no doubt she is in possession of knowledge that she will keep only for her own people. Such is the relationship of allies at times, this much I have learned from my father, and despite his misdeeds and wrongdoings he was decidedly knowledgeable of international affairs and their delicacy. Now you must say nothing to her, as a willing servant of Archadia."

The matter was decided when Larsa said nothing more, taking up his pacing once more. Basch tucked his helmet back on, asked for dismissal and left Larsa alone, pondering the new turn of events in Ivalice.

The airship carrying Larsa and his assembly arrived at Rabanastre a bit into the lunch hour, later than anticipated, but due to heavy traffic within the bustling surrounding area.

They docked on the second closest strip and within moments Larsa stood ready to disembark, Basch at his side, along with newly appointed Judge Hano and a cluster of Imperial soldiers.

"Shall we then?" Larsa asked.

When the airship's ramp had lowered completely a waiting party fondly greeted Larsa, most noticeably headed by Balthier's handsome face and Penello's striking beauty.

It had been many months since Larsa had seen Penelo and even longer since he'd been in the company of Balthier, but even so he managed to keep his composure as he walked the shot distance to them. He was emperor, he reminded himself, and he was required to greet them formally as they were within public's view.

Balthier, ever the leading man and gentleman, bowed deeply to Larsa, a twinkle in his eye. Almost forgetting herself, Penelo followed suit with a small gasp, keeping her eyes to the floor in respect.

"Balthier, Penelo," Larsa said, inclining his own head towards them. "My friends, I am pleased to see you once again."

"As are we, Emperor" Balthier said.

Penelo smiled wide. "We sure are, your highness." Penello glanced over to Basch with a small nod of familiarity. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke loudly and she believed through the helmet Basch returned the look and perhaps a smile as well.

"Her Royal Highness wanted to be here," Balthier said, referring to Ashe. "But she was unexpectedly caught up. You can imagine the kinds of things that pop up at inconvenient times."

"Of course." Larsa understood all too well.

"My lord," Basch said, voice carrying loud and authoritative, a perfect imitation of Gabranth. "We are exposed. We should travel quickly." The Imperial guard seem to tense up at Basch's words, eyes searching the surrounding area twice as hard, on the lookout for assassins and Dalmascan citizens alike.

"Yes," Larsa agreed, "you're quite right, Gabranth." He offered his arm to Penelo, and when the girl accepted with a slight blush they set off towards the entrance of the great palace.

The one thing Larsa had become accustomed to under the duress of his childhood, but that which he would never welcome freely, was the idea that as a dignitary he was easily exhausted. The flight from Archadia to Dalmasca had been anything but short, but there hadn't been room for physical exertion, aside from restless pacing. Yet after being seen to by Ashe's personal aid and greeted by the acting liaison between the two countries, he'd been shown to his personal suit under the impression that he would wish to rest before a late lunch.

He took Penelo, Balthier and Basch alone into his sitting room and firmly shut adjourning doors.

"I've no desire nor need to rest," he told them plainly.

Balthier teased good-naturedly, "But my lord, you're so delicate."

"Shall I show you my delicacy with the point of a sword?" Larsa asked, smiling at the space pirate. "Then perhaps you shall be the one in need of rest. I will of course lend you my room if it but please you."

Penelo giggled and Basch tried not to laugh himself, for the most part having left his persona of Gabranth behind.

"Instead I wish to reminisce," Larsa voice particularly to Penelo. "If there is time and your duties do not require of you."

Penelo quickly agreed, pigtails bobbing with her happiness while Balthier shook his head.

"Fran will be here soon with Vaan. I've got to meet them and help unload the contents of _The Strahl_."

"Cargo?" Larsa wondered.

"You could say that," Balthier responded. "But with Vaan tagging along there's no way to say for sure what they've brought back." The man bowed once more to Larsa, though the emperor could tell it was slightly rebellious, and then he departed.

Basch made towards the same door Balthier had left. "I will take up my post, lord Larsa. Seek me out should you require anything."

Larsa caught him by the forearm and told him quietly, "Penelo and I wish to talk of many things and conceivably such a talk might take us into the late evening hours. I will have no need for you to remain standing outside for so long. Go, I release you for the night. Judge Hano is more than capable in your stead." His voice dropped even lower, keeping the conversation between the two of them. "I know of one person within these walls who most certainly wishes for your company, especially with nervousness that must accompany the coming days."

"Lord, I do not think that appropriate," Basch answered quietly.

"Appropriateness and formality have their place no doubt, but ever more so does friendship. She will need your support, if nothing else."

"I am where I need to be."

"No," Larsa said faintly. "You are not. I will be fine. Penelo and I will take our lunch indoors and rest afterwards until the call for evening meal in which you will return to escort us to dinner. Judge Hano will stay and all will be right."

There seemed to be great conflict radiating from Basch, which was only amplified when he said, "Surely relations between Archadia and Dalmasca would falter if the intended Queen was seen in the presence of a Judge."

Larsa raised an eyebrow to him. "You would have me believe you do not know your way around like a shadow? I can hardly imagine that you would be seen, unless you wished it."

Basch's reluctance reminded Larsa so of Gabranth. They were often so alike it was painful to note.

"Judge Hano will keep me informed," Basch said, and a full year of experience had taught Larsa that his words in fact were meant as a sort of warning. The strict line between emperor and subject subsequently vanished and instead Basch was speaking to him in a tone that Larsa often found scolding. Basch sounded much more like a babysitter than a guard.

"I will not move. You have my word."

And Larsa's word alone was good enough. Basch bowed deeply and departed a bit slower than Larsa would have perceived as normal.

"Where's he going?" Penelo asked, a curious expression on her face.

Larsa smile. "To visit a friend. He will return shortly."

Penelo shrugged and then asked Larsa, "So, your highness, am I allowed to hug you?"

Eyebrows high, a rush of joy overcame Larsa. "Most certainly, Penelo." Then he found himself being encased in gentle arms and hugged soundly. It was a lovely feeling, one he had not experienced in such a long time.

"You're looking good," she observed, releasing him. "Basch must be taking good care of you."

"Indeed," Larsa laughed, "I have barely left his line of sight. He takes his duties very seriously, and for that I am most appreciative. Basch is nothing if not honor bound."

Penelo studied him carefully and then said, "Larsa, is everything okay? You look, well, you look sad. Are you sad?"

He jerked a bit and looked up at her. "No, Penelo, I'm fine. You needn't worry."

"You don't look fine. I can see it in your eyes. Come on, Larsa, I'm your friend, right? You can tell me. This is about Basch, right? You didn't look sad until I mentioned him."

It was slightly cold in the sitting room, but Larsa was sure the temperature wasn't what had caused a shiver to run through his frame. And in a moment he confessed to Penelo, "I fear by the week's end that I will have lost yet another Judge Gabranth."

"What?" Penelo tried not to let her voice carry and instead said again, "Larsa, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I have asked Basch to consider leaving my side. He will give me a response shortly."

"Why would you do that?" Penelo leaned back and tucked a foot under her.

Larsa's shoulders fell. "Nearly every night I am haunted by my first protector. I cannot escape the guilt I feel for my part in his death, and even more the oath that his death brought about. Most recently I have begun to realize the utter questionable morality of holding Basch to his pledge. He is no slave, and I am emperor, not master."

"But Larsa," Penelo said, reaching for his shoulder. "Basch didn't have to make that vow."

Larsa shook his head. "Basch is kind and generous, and his brother meant more to him than he dared to admit to himself. His brother might have asked of him the world with his dying breath, and Basch would have found it imperative to deliver it. No, I am afraid I believe were Basch not bound to stand by my side, he would be at Lady Ashe's."

"So that's where you sent him," Penelo observed.

"Do not misread me, Penelo, for I could ask no more or better of Basch. I wish him to be with me as both Archadia and I grow. I trust him to not lead me astray when my lack of experience makes itself known. Even more he is to me so like the brothers I have lost over the years, but I will not have him with me out of obligation."

With a deep sigh the emperor took Penelo's hand that rested on his shoulder and gripped it tightly.

Penelo asked, "Are you prepared to let him go?"

"Yes," Larsa confirmed her thought process. "Often I have caught myself willing Basch to be Gabranth, and on many occasions it is relatively easy to do so. Judges Gabranth and Drace were the most prominent adults in my life and effectively they raised me. When Gabranth died I had little time to mourn his death and that in a way made it effortless on my part to replace him with Basch. It is not something I am proud of."

"But what if Basch really wants to stay with you in Archadia?"

"Then I would gladly welcome him, but only if it is what his heart permits."

"What do you mean?"

Larsa gave a sad smile at her frown. "I am young, very young, especially on matters of the heart. I have not given mine, nor to the best of my knowledge accepted another's. However, when Basch speaks of Lady Ashe it is in a way that reminds me of my father. He spoke very little of my mother, haunted I believe by her sudden death, but when he did I grew to believe as he did; that the sun shone exclusively for her. That is the way Basch sounds when he speaks presently of her highness."

"I know that's what you think," Penelo said hesitantly, "But Basch isn't exactly easy to read. Maybe you're mistaken."

"I very much hope so, Penelo," Larsa admitted. "I grieve for lady Ashe's lost husband, for I know a loss of the heart as well, and I hope once more she finds companionship, but I am quite jealous in wishing it not to be Basch."

"Because she'd take Basch from you?" Penelo asked.

"Partly," Larsa said. "Also because I have grown to care very much Basch. If he is to find happiness in another I wish it to be with one who might return his affections. Basch could never publicly court her, and eventually she will be required to give Dalmasca an heir, much as I will for Archadia. Theirs would be a hidden love, one that would only be broken by duty and I shudder to think how Basch's heart would fair in the end."

He shook his head and released his grip on Peleno. "I digress, Penelo. There is no point in speaking further of this. Basch will make his decision, and I pray it is one conceived of his greatest desire, and not of a vow imposed upon him in a unforgiving situation."

Penelo smiled faintly and nodded. "Okay."

There was a pregnant air of tension in the room before Penelo's smile widened and the mood shifted. Penelo bounced forward and demanded, "So when do I get to come and stay with you in Archadia? You promised me almost a year ago you'd show me the city. You're not backing out are you! You gave me your word."

When Larsa laughed next it was true. "You need but tell me when, Penelo. I will show you that Archadia is indeed capable of being just as welcoming as you have found her terrifying in the past. You will see the beauty of peace in Archadia."

AN: I've come to realize, writing both this chapter and the next, that the story is far suited to stay contained mostly from Larsa and Archadia's point of view, despite the fact that I very much intend to involve Ashe and Dalmasca within the main plot. Never fear, she and the other characters will be properly represented, but expect this to follow Larsa more than any other character. What can I say, that kid just latches on and doesn't let go.

Also, I'd like to quickly mention two discrepancies within the FFXII universe and my stance on them in relation to my story. Firstly, on the matter of Arcadia/Archadia I realize that it is spelled with an h within the confines of the game, however several other reliable sources from which I get most of my detailed information from sight it as Arcadia without the h. I will endeavor to spell it with an h, but my brain has been fairly trained in the alternate spelling, so forgive me if Arcadia slips through from time to time.. Also, canon states that Emperors of the Archadian Empire are Senators elected by the people, which is a clearly contradiction of nearly every shred of evidence I've ever found, and taking into account that Archadia is seemingly a monarchy in nearly every sense of the word. I'm going to hold that title of Emperor is passed down through a bloodline, and rather not through any sort of semi democratic election.

_In addition, standard disclaimers apply._


	3. Chapter 3

Larsa took afternoon tea with her highness Ashe the following afternoon. It was a social gathering as much as one of a political nature, for as they were friends, they were also allies and always potential enemies. As much as they strove for peace between their two countries, Larsa was under no illusion that Ashe would not strike at him if it meant the difference between Dalmasca's survival or not. Likewise, Larsa was young, but not so inexperienced that Ashe remained unaware of his willingness to protect his own people when faced with threat of invasion, no matter how much regret would come with militaristic aggression.

There was also the fact that Ashe had held resentment against Larsa for quiet some time after initially meeting him. The Emperor accepted this fact, noting the difficulties Ashe had suffered during Arhcadia's occupation of Dalmasca and the friction it had inevitably caused between the two rules. Larsa had not been the one forced into seclusion, nor had his people been on the losing side of the Archadian/Rozarrian conflict that had ensnared Dalmasca and Nabradia.

Yet for all the friction that existed between Larsa and Ashe along with the friendship, Larsa met her with a smile when he was shown into her personal quarters. He bowed deeply to her, she curtsied and then he took her hand in his own with the ease of camaraderie.

She served their tea personally, and once they were settled into comfortable seats she remarked lowly, "I suppose you are to thank for the visitor I received yesterday, are you not Emperor?"

Larsa held his teacup in his lap on the saucer. "I hope it was not too presumptuous on my part."

Ashe shook her head. "No, not at all. In fact it was most welcomed."

"I remember my own coronation quiet clearly and most specifically the strain that accompanies all such events. Whom I sent to you was to relieve that."

"He did. We spoke in the shadows of many things past and I felt more at ease than I can scarcely recall from other meetings over the past year."

They mentioned no names, unsure of Ashe's chambers being completely safe. They had all managed to do spectacularly well with keeping Basch's secret for a year and they would not risk it after being lulled into a false sense of security. Earlier when Larsa and Penelo had spoken of Basch his name had been used only because of Penelo's status. It was significantly safer for Penelo to be overheard than Ashe.

"You need not worry so much," Larsa told her kindly. "You have been preparing for this your whole life and you will excel. The people of Dalmasca hold you in their hearts and that is not something taken lightly."

Ashe blushed slightly and sipped her tea. When she regained her composure she said, "I have heard troubling news within your own country. You must be frustrated with the rise of terrorism and dissent. Is it entirely wise for you to have traveled here?"

Having been trained well Larsa's neutral expression did not change at Ashe's words though he found them biting and all too cunning on her part. He recognized well that she was fishing for information as to the strength or weakness of his rule and in an instance Larsa wondered if Basch had said anything to her. Larsa wanted to imagine he had his protector's complete loyalty, but he could not be completely sure recently. Basch most certainly would have said nothing of Rozzaria, but on other things Larsa could not be entirely confident, and he was beginning to have his suspicions.

"They have no name," he said nonchalant. "Nor are they violent towards others or myself. I would hardly refer to them as terrorists, but instead disgruntled citizens. I mean to rectify their dissatisfaction once I am through here, and I assure you, Archadia is far stronger than you would give her credit for being. Judge Zargabaath cradles her safely in his palm and she will hold until I return."

He had let unease seep into his words and Ashe had clearly been perceptive enough to notice as she asked, "Judge Zargabaath? Not the Archadian Senate? I cannot say I hold the same faith you do in one man of older times holding stability over a reborn country. I think you understand that if Archadia weakened anymore than she is other nations would see opportunity, and Dalmasca is not strong enough herself to defend others."

Larsa did not wince, though he thoroughly felt like doing so as the other monarch accused his people of weakness. "You shall just have to take my word, Lady Ashe. Zargabaath may have served under my father and brother but his loyalty is to Archadia's survival and he will look after her as I would. I trust him most next to Gabranth. After all, he has kept our cherished secret, and you are aware that both of our countries would be implicated in some horrendous conspiracy theory if word reached the masses."

Ashe consented that Zargabaath had kept Basch's identity a secret with a nod of her head, and that in some ways she was indebted to the Judge for doing so. It would have been easy the first few months for Basch's secret to become public knowledge, but for what Larsa could not show him about Archadia, Zargabaath did, and subtly.

"Where did you hear this news?" Larsa asked her intensely, watching her sudden agitation. When Ashe did not answer right away Larsa said tersely, "He might have told you instead that the larger matter concerning Archadia's stability and my safety is birthed from Dalmasca herself."

Ashe's eyes were downcast somewhat. "It is only because he cares for you, my Lord, and Archadia as much as Dalmasca."

Larsa nodded. "I know this, my Lady, but I fear moments such as these will arise only more frequently as time passes. I do not wish to stretch or restrict his loyalties, but you must understand what this impresses upon me."

Again the focus in the room shifted and the tension did not lighten, but evolved somewhat.

Ashe resumed her confidence and told him, "I will not take him from you, Emperor. His place is with you and no matter what I want, I know this."

"But you would welcome him if he came to you, having been released from his word, his honor intact?" Larsa asked, watching her carefully.

"I would," she said at once.

Larsa nodded and finished his tea and allowed Ashe to refill his cup. He asked her, "What of the word that has reached my ears concerning Dalmasca and her enemies?"

"I dare say they're more advisories than enemies."

Larsa nodded. "True, until they have lifted blade to your citizens, they are mere threats. However, if our alliance is to hold, Archadia must be made knowledgeable of looming threats, even those that have not publicly accosted you yet."

The teacup on Ashe's hand shook slightly and again the tides of the conversation swung, much like a great battle or dance, and this time in Larsa's direction. Rozzaria aside, several other smaller, independent and disenfranchised nations had began to build themselves up in the way of weapons and armor. Larsa did not know if they intended to strike at his own people, Rozzaria or any other country, but to do so they would need to take Dalmasca, always a crucial point of any campaign. In this Larsa knew he was forcing Ashe's hand, causing her to admit some reliance on Archadia, no matter how weak the thread, and her own country's short comings. It was a strategic strike by Larsa, who cared for Ashe and her people yes, but more so for Archaidan solidity and survival.

"I fear," Ashe said, teacup stabilizing in her hands, "that once more Dalmasca will become nothing more than a pawn in a relentless engagement of other lands. Never before have these tribes been so bold in their actions."

"Capitalizing on Dalmasca's frailty, I assume," Larsa said. "I mean no disrespect, Lady Ashe, but your people have neither the interior strength nor the foreign aid to withstand a direct assault of high caliber." The implication that Archadia did was not lost on her highness.

"You say they are weak at the moment?" Larsa asked.

Ashe confirmed, "Nothing more than farmers with dreams of grandeur, but make no mistake, they grow in numbers every day and have recently found a supplier of weapons, armor and potentially air ships. How they are funded we do not know."

Larsa's fingers folded together. Ships were undoubtedly the key to winning any large strike. They were powerful, fast, and capable of transporting troops and supplies in great loads, and more often than not assured victory for the opponent most armed with them.

"Have you a clue to the supplier? Surely deals brokered of this importance would leave a trail or two to follow."

"My advisors are working diligently on finding the source, and when they do I will make you aware."

Larsa smiled fondly at her, and she smiled back, both aware of the deceit in her words. Larsa assumed she knew very well, and he personally had reason to believe the supplier was from the Rozzarian Empire. Larsa would not have been surprised to learn as civil war built in the great land, those intending to win were also setting their sights on Dalmasca once more.

"I trust you will, Lady Ashe."

It was always a fine line to walk. The game of politics was one that could be prosperous and delightful at once, and then deadly and unforgiving the next moment. When played well, as both Larsa and Ashe were proving themselves to be competent enough to do so, it was a fine line that both sides could benefit from, as Ashe held back information concerning her aggressor, and Larsa on how much he knew of foreign happenings. Eventually things would come to light, but not until either side thought it advantageous.

"Now," Larsa said, declining a third cup of tea. "Before the afternoon runs from us, we should discuss lighter matters, such as Nabradia's economic dependence upon Dalmasca and therefore Archadia. Nabradia's situation is quite critical, is it not?"

Ashe stifled a laugh poorly. "Only you would consider such matters light."

Larsa returned a smile. "There is of course all the surplus of manufactured nethicite that has found itself onto several illegal markets and trade rings, if you would rather."

"Why not call upon the House Margrace to discuss the climbing inflation rate of wheat traveling into the Rozarrian Empire and how this will surely affect the rest of us?"

"Perhaps I might have chosen a different description of our matters at hand."

Ashe shook her head. "No. The longer we're forced to pour ourselves over these terribly all consuming matters the less time I've got to spend being poked and prodded." She made a slight face at the thought of more tailors and their pins.

"I shall try to keep you here as long as long as possible then," Larsa said. "If only to avoid the seamstress."

"You are too kind, my lord."

Larsa returned to his rooms after tea with Ashe, and despite how their conversation had fallen unsteady at times, he was feeling decidedly better. Judge Hano trailed behind him along with several other Imperial Guard and Larsa found for just a few moments he cared little if they observed the liveliness in his steps.

At the double doors that led to his personal quarters Larsa turned to Judge Hano as several of the guards pushed the doors open in their customary sweep of the room for potential security threats. It was an invasion of privacy, and normally at home Basch did the task to ensure a level of respect, but at the moment it would have to do. The soldiers would be discrete, they wouldn't touch anything of his and they would show respect to him and his station by avoiding speaking of the duty in general. Larsa was under no assumptions that gossip did not come most often right from the soldiers themselves, however there were some lines so drawn with reverence and tradition that if the gossip were spoken, it would fall upon deaf ears.

"Where is Judge Gabranth?" Larsa asked. True, his afternoon meeting with Ashe had run long, but Basch was hardly one to desert his post for anything more than Armageddon, and yet when Larsa had emerged Judge Hano had been waiting for him. It had been odd at the very least, but nothing else had seemed amiss.

"He was called away suddenly by an incoming message from Archadia, my lord. It was marked as urgent from Judge Zargabaath. Judge Gabranth took it personally, and I have been instructed to inform you he will arrive in your chambers to present you with the news as soon as possible."

Larsa nodded solemnly at the bluntly delivered message with sharp words.

Judge Hano was worthy of his status, skilled brilliantly in swordplay and with the more mechanical weapons. He was strong, physically able to defend Larsa and crush his opponents without a weapon, and he was the perfect age, with youth on his side but enough military experience to make wise, strategic decisions. He'd been hand chosen by Judge Zargabaath, just as all the other new Judges had, and confirmed by Basch under the guise of Judge Gabranth. Most notably he was so alike the Judges that had come before him, being strict, stoic and even cold. Larsa had long since thought those characteristics were prerequisites, having found even Judge Drace who had been his surrogate mother, to be callous and bitter at times.

"Please have Judge Gabranth shown in the moment he arrives. I'll be in the sitting room."

They weren't friends, or even acquaintances, and the dismissal was evident in Larsa's voice. Judge Hano took his position and Larsa moved into his rooms, somewhat disappointed in the lack of connection he'd made with not only Judge Hano, but most of the other Judges.

It was safe to say that House Solidor had a policy of not growing close to the Judges. In fact until recently they'd always been kept at arm's length, used when necessary and discarded frequently. It was a sad cycle; one Larsa had attempted to break in his childhood by learning as much about Drace and Gabranth's personal lives as possible. Of course there hadn't been much to learn at all, as most Judges were generally dull people with uneventful childhoods. Still, Larsa had forged a connection with his two most trusted protectors, and even though he had been anything but close with the others, he had mourned for them when they passed.

The new Judges were frightfully difficult to know, Larsa learned very quickly. Half were seemingly so wrapped up in their duties and responsibilities that they found engaging in causal conversation with him to be an insult to House Solidor and took apparent vows of silence outside of the necessary words. The other half were terrified of him, most certainly filled with the stories of his somewhat unbalanced brother Vayne and his mistreatment of the Judges. Larsa was convinced those Judges were certain if they displeased him in any way that they would find their way to the dungeons, or worse, and so they kept their distance as well.

Larsa had only been in his sitting room, closely examining the latest Senate transcripts that he had received earlier that morning, trying desperately hard to keep his mind off of what might be happening in his Archadia at the moment to warrant an emergency contact, when Basch made himself known. He was scarcely through the doors when he began to speak.

"Forgive my delay, lord," Basch said, dropping into a quick bow and then righting himself, helmet off and tucked to the side.

"What urgent news from our Archadia?"

With a grievous tone in his voice Basch said, "Judge Zargabaath reports that early this morning several explosive charges were found located in numerous areas of the Senate chambers, hidden strategically where if detonated simultaneously they would have decimated the entire building and all the inhabitants within and in the surrounding area. It seems a miracle the first was found in ample enough time to raise the alarm and discover the others."

"I assume Judge Zargabaath acted quickly and the vicinity was evacuated." At Basch's nod Larsa asked, "You have ordered the entire palace searched as well?"

"Starting with your personal quarters first, my lord, and the areas in which you frequent often." Basch's face was stoic and angry, especially as he told his lord, "The adhesive used to secure the explosives suggests that it was planted several days ago."

"So then the party responsible would have expected me to be present at the time of the detonation. We departed for Dalmasca rather suddenly, earlier than planned."

"Even if they had known of our departure, which many did not, there would not have been ample time to slip back into the palace and remove the charges."

"You're assuming they do not work within the palace?"

Basch shook his head. "My instincts tell me they may have an informant within our walls, as surely this required help of some measure, but no my lord, I don't believe those responsible are any nearer than the gates." Still, Basch never trusted anything wholly to his gut and he would search out the miscreants the moment they were back in Archadia and Larsa was being guarded by his entire platoon of Judges.

"I admit," Larsa said sadly, "I had begun to wonder recently when the next attempt would come. We have been decidedly lacking in such drama for quite some time. I fear I had almost become accustomed to not constantly fearing for my life."

Assassination attempts were something Larsa had known his whole life. Previous to inheriting his father's title Larsa had been the fourth son of the emperor, but a prince none the less, and it was no secret that he was the favorite of all of his father's children. Judges Drace and Gabranth had averted several kidnapping and assassination attempts in his early years with the ruthlessness and swiftness necessary of a guardian.

And in the past year alone several individuals and a few clusters of organizations had attempted to end his reign as emperor before he had been given the chance to change Archdia for the better. Basch was much like his brother had been during the tumultuous times, always watchful and ready to strike at any threat. Several times over the past year Larsa was aware that had it not been for Basch he would have been buried alongside his father, mother and elder brothers.

Larsa paled considerably. "Has any party claimed responsibility for this heinous attempt?"

"None yet," Basch said.

He was truly in a foul mood, Larsa surmised, as evidenced by his rigid stance and the fact that Basch was gripping his helmet tightly to his side. The helmet had of course been the first clue that Basch was in a terrible mindset. Basch had nearly ripped it from his head once entering the chambers, whereas in the past Basch had always treated it somewhat respectfully, being the representation of the station his brother had cherished.

Larsa honestly found the Judge helmets to be somewhat distasteful outside of battle, perhaps stemming from being frightened once too often as a young child by the imposing imagine the fully armored Judges projected. Instead of monsters and villains from Rozzarria Larsa's early years had been filled with nightmares dressed as judges. Never mind that even at a young age he rationalized they would protect him to their deaths. They were simply quite foreboding to a young child and even now.

"But?" Larsa prodded, fearing there was always a but in matters of terrorism.

"Judge Zargabaath suspects the once docile group we have recently been concerned over it at fault. It is not unrealistic to think they didn't not make themselves a threat to you before sweeping in to make one fatal stab at your person."

Larsa pinched the bridge of his nose tensely. "And most likely this assassination attempt spurred the Seante into some foolishness or another. Pray tell, what did our Judge Zargabaath combat with?"

"After the explosives were dealt with the Senate held an emergency meeting in a secure location deep within the palace wherein they attempted to pass several bills of legislation that would grant them immediate power in your stay."

Larsa had predicted as much. "I will not hide my fear of what great damage they could do in so little a time frame, my friend. I find often I must watch them as closely as my enemies, at least until I have procured an heir. They seek the undermine me, much as they did with Vayne and attempted to do so with my father."

"Judge Zargabaath put an end to their nonsense at once," Basch said gruffly. "He has revoked their power until your return. If they wish to occupy themselves until their power is returned there are several proposals for them to draft and cases to review. Zargabaath is confident Archadia will survive without them for the time being."

Smiling a bit, Larsa said, "Do forgive me, for I wanted to bring Judge Zargabaath with us. It is most evident now that he is in his rightful place."

The young emperor withdrew a sheet of paper from the desk he was seated at. "I shall need you to send a reply to Zargabaath at once." He wrote with a fluid and beautiful script, clear and precise. "This is what I wish him to do and further security measures to implement if he has not already. I also wish him to address the Senate on my behalf. Then he is to set to work at once in finding the culprits. They have not only intended to endanger my life, but also those of many others and I find that less than acceptable. I will see justice done, Judge Gabranth. I will expect Judge Zargabaath to either have the perpetrators waiting for me when I return, or sufficient information to find them." Larsa sealed the letter after looking it over once and handed it to Basch. "Make haste."

"I must suggest that my lord stay within the confines of his rooms," Basch said, letter firmly in his grasp. "I am sure Penelo will seek you out before the day is done, or one of your many other acquaintances, but it would sooth me to know that you are firmly in one place."

"I hardly think that those who wish to move against me in Archadia will come to Dalmasca in so short a time frame for a second attempt." Larsa gave him a pointed look. "And I have already made plans with Penelo for a tour of the Northern gardens before the evening meal. Vaan is expected to join us as well. She's most excited to show the both of us a recent blossoming of flowers. I shouldn't want to disappoint her."

Basch replaced his helmet and almost through it Larsa could feel the piercing look he returned in response of the words.

The emperor conceded to his protector with a slight nod and sigh, knowing that Basch would worry less if he didn't tour with Penelo and instead remained within the chambers. It was the type of compromise that Larsa had learned to make with Basch, knowing that while he was emperor, Basch was charged with keeping him well, which often led to Larsa feeling overprotected or smothered. It was better to just give in on likewise matters, for Larsa's own sake and Basch's.

"Fine," Larsa said, "I will instead entertain Penelo within doors, but tomorrow I shan't be so compromising. Dalmasca is wonderfully beautiful this time of year and I expect to enjoy her." And yet with the expanding trouble on Archadia Larsa feared it would be impossible to do so. "Archadia may take precedence, but I will not allow myself to neglect either Ashe and Dalmasca nor my cherished friends."

Basch gave a bow at his dismissal. "Judge Hano stands at the ready if you require anything."

Larsa nodded and when Basch was gone he collapsed ceremoniously back onto his desk chair. "Dalmasca faces obliteration from forces without and Archadia from those within," he said softly to himself, chin dropping to his chest. "A fine pair we make." He sighed deeply and reached for another sheet of paper, preparing to draft a letter to Penelo explaining their change in activities.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**4.**

His first official meeting with Ashe concerning matters they faced as allies wasn't scheduled until later that afternoon, wherein Larsa imagined they'd spend the rest of the day (and probably far into the night) solidifying several political issues to be implemented as soon as Ashe was Queen. In fact such a meeting was the reason Larsa had been so quick to comply with Ashe's request for an earlier than expected arrival date, the coronation being still just under a week away.

As it stood currently, the still new Emperor of Archadia and the yet to be crowned princess of Dalmasca held a well structured and very public alliance. It held for the moment, due to the will of both parties, but would not forever. An alliance between an emperor and princess could be weakened, particularly by the Dalmascan side. An alliance between emperor and queen would be substantially stronger, and far more imposing on any threats considering harm to either Dalmasca or Archadia.

Such a desired alliance was honestly the only thing that Larsa believed could convince him to spend hours on end cooped up in Ashe's private study with the stuffiest of advisors and savviest of politicians. No doubt so many people would make the proceedings difficult and the room seem far too small after only a short while.

Small pleasures came in the form of Ashe knowing this all too well, and scheduling the meeting in the late afternoon, leaving Larsa the morning and early part of the day to simply exist with his friends, and shed his title of emperor for a short while. She was no so older than him that she did not understand his need to build up stamina for heavy political matters and escalating domestic issues, despite having been raised in the environment of such. And, Larsa was sure, it killed two birds with one stone. After all, Ashe wanted her friends treated to the best possible time, and while she could not personally spend time with them at the moment, Larsa could, and that ensured overall enjoyment and provided good hospitality.

The previous day Larsa had meant to tour the gardens with Penelo, and the recently arrived Vaan who had been sporting a grin of utter contempt that worried Larsa greatly. But word of the near terrorist attack on the Senate and surely himself as the true intended target, had spurred Bash's overprotective tendencies into a near frantic pace. Seeing the man so red in the face and his muscles so tense, Larsa had instead agreed to postpone the tour of the gardens and instead invite his friends indoors for several activities he knew they'd all enjoy.

Vaan had been ample entertainment himself, spurring their memories on with tales of his over exaggerated heroics from their days of travel together, and had reminded Larsa, though unintentionally, of a time when he hadn't had the entire kingdom of Archadia placed upon his shoulders. And Penelo, for all her cheery disposition, was not able to alleviate the burdon on Larsa's heart.

They both left before the evening meal, and Larsa could only think of Archadia, and how terribly wrong he'd misjudged the discontent. He perhaps had been too naïve, though he'd thought himself past such a state of being. For he had truly believed that Archadians would recognize the need for unity and strength lest they fall victim to the always antagonistic Rozzarria. He had thought of all the times for question, this had not been it. The people had always known that the throne would fall to one of the king's four legitimate sons, and Larsa likewise had always know that aside from his eldest brother who had passed nearly a decade previous, he had been the most well liked. Even Vayne's charm had not so fooled the people. So Larsa had been so sure, so completely convinced that if he became emperor that he would be welcomed.

But the explosives proved otherwise. One individual could not simply formulate and execute such a deliberate attempt on his life. It was the work of several people, an organization, really, and the intent was serious. They, whoever they were, did not simply want him displaced. They wanted him dead, and Larsa shuddered to think about what would happen if he was killed shortly.

No doubt Archadia would fall into total chaos. Larsa was the last son of the king, the last direct heir, but he had many cousins, all of whom would contend fiercely for the throne. They would ripe at each other, and most certainly Archadia to possess her, and doing such would weaken her.

The alliance with Dalmasca would collapse, surely Rozzaria would move on them, Archadia would be forced to send sons off to war--off to die, and a new regime would emerge. War would befall Ivalice again, and the peace Larsa had so often dreamed off would be gone without a second thought.

Larsa wasn't sure how long he thought over events in his mind, picturing one senario worse than the next every moment or so, but it must have been a while, as Basch came to collect him for the meeting with Ashe as the sun was setting in the distance.

He tried his best to keep his mind focused on the imperative topic of the meeting, but began to feel increasingly worse as time wore on. Next to him he felt Basch shift minimally, unnoticeably closer to him in an attempt to offer support.

"Might I suggest we disband for the time being," Ashe suggested only a bit into the meeting. Larsa could feel her eyes on him just as well as he could hear the cries of protest that sprung up around them. "I am feeling weary, and tomorrow is as good a day as this one." Her voice gave no room for interpretation and Larsa felt eternally grateful. He only wanted to return to his room and lay down for a while before he made his dutiful appearance at that night's meal.

"Please," Larsa said when he was back in his rooms, clearing his throat. He sat on his bed in the most private room of the chambers he'd been given by Ashe for his stay. "Basch," he tried again, finding it difficult to speak, "Please inform our most gracious host that I'm feeling a bit more tired than I expected. I regret I must decline to attend the meal tonight, but I will most certainly make an appearance tomorrow morning."

Basch, free of his helmet frowned. He watched his lord, who seemed to wilt back against the bed with a pale face and slack body. "Shall I call for a healer?"

Larsa shook his head. "No. I feel weary, ill even, but it is not a physical aliment."

Basch nodded, understanding all too well. He felt the churning in his own stomach, but he was substantially older than Larsa and better equipped to handle it.

He removed his heavy gloves then, starling Larsa who had often seen him without his helmet, but infrequently without anything else. In one fluid motion he reached out to Larsa, so carefully and gently applying pressure to his shoulders and guided him to a position on his back. He knelt at Larsa's side and pressed a hand across the boy's warm forehead in a gesture of comfort.

"Any news from Zarabaath?"

"Nothing we have not already anticipated. He's had little luck calming the senate, who feel outraged at the stripping of their power and have begun to speak of treacherous words. A party has yet to claim responsibility for planting the explosives, but such a thing is expected. Zarabaath and I have agreed it is best not to inform the general population of this attempt on your life. And tension within the Rozzarrian empire had reached a peak. Civil war seems all be inevitable."

Larsa sighed, closing his eyes under the warm weight of Basch's hand.

"You've been thinking of Archadia should you fall, have you not?"

It failed to surprise Larsa that Basch was able to anticipate his thoughts. "Yes," he admitted lowly. "I admit, I never stopped to consider that I might be the last remaining direct heir to the House that has run so strong and so prominently since the initial formation of Archadia. My hindrance is that I am the last, that each of my brothers has fallen, that I have no sisters, and that as admirable of a job as you perform daily, Basch, I most certainly will be the last."

The land left his forehead and he opened his eyes to the tight knitting of Basch's eyebrows.

"You will not fall." There was the determination in his voice that Larsa easily associated with Gabranth, the tone that spoke of dedication to a station and the honor of responsibility. No doubt Basch would see it as failure on his part if he allowed an assassin to find his mark. It was about pride, Larsa surmised, and a promise made to a dying brother, more than anything else.

"One cannot predict the future."

And suddenly insecurities sprang to mind, the likes of which Larsa had not encountered for years, and even through his ascension to the throne and the pressures of ruling a kingdom. It was a disturbing emotion at best.

Furthermore, he hadn't an idea where it had come from. There had been countless attempts on his life, both before becoming emperor and now increasingly afterwards. He'd always managed to plow through them, to become stronger because of them, and to have faith that Basch would always be by his side.

But suddenly he realized that Basch was only one man, and he would have had little impact on whether Larsa's life might have been taken by the explosives. The man could throw himself in front of a arrow just the same as fight off a sword thrust, but there were some instances that he could do little about, and it scared Larsa. He had built up Basch in the same manner he had with his brother and Judge Drace in his childhood, making them out to be invincible protectors, incapable of falling to harm or letting anyone else, and now Larsa felt foolish.

"I require a moment to compose myself," Larsa said, hands coming up to wipe at moist eyes. He was never more grateful than when Basch stood quickly.

"I am not my brother," Basch said quietly, "I am not the man who offered to you since your childhood comfort and protection, and for that I am sorry. Still, I would have you lean your head against my shoulder. You forget so easily, my lord, you are but very young. There are times for strength, yes, but there is also time for comfort. I am not only your protector of physical adversaries."

"Thank you."

Larsa turned on his side then, curling in on himself a bit. He could feel Basch's presence remove from his vicinity, but remain far across the room, and it pleased Larsa. He wanted his space, to internalize and cope with his new feelings, but also he wanted his one true friend with him. He was only then aware of how lucky he was to have Basch, who like Gabranth, knew just how to comfort without smothering.

Sometime quite soon after their short exchange Larsa fell to slumber, and Basch was content to wait in the silence of the room until such time that he was required to contact Zargabaath the next morning.

When the sun did shine into Larsa's room the following morning he jerked awake as the rays touched his face. His mouth felt sticky and his limbs heavy. Rolling onto his back he was just able to make out the faint shape of Judge Gabranth in the corner. Of course, he reminded himself darkly, it was only Judge Gabranth in title.

"Forgive me," he said, throwing his legs over the bed and trying desperately to press the wrinkles from his clothing.

"There is no cause for dress," Basch replied. In customary fashion he removed his helmet, knowing the emperor felt more at ease with a friendly face, rather than a familiar mask.

Larsa stifled a yawn, noting fondly how Basch's hair was a bit flat on one side.

"You have no early engagements nor appointments that must be kept. Lady Ashe has already excused you from the morning meal, claiming exhaustion as the culprit of your absence. If you did not emerge from your rooms until the noon hour it would not be unexpected."

Larsa ran a hand through his tangled hair, trying desperately to manage it. "No," Larsa disagreed, "there is much to be done, still. The pressing issue in Archadia surely had not gone by the way in our sleep. If you would kindly send for the morning meal I will dress and then we may take the matter at hand until I man due in Lady Ashe's company."

Feeling not quite right, but much better than the day before, breakfast was an almost pleasant affair. Larsa and Basch sat at the small table provided in the main room of his quarters and enjoyed pleasant company. It almost felt to Larsa as if they were back in Archadia, enjoying breakfast on his personal terrace, ready to combat that day's senate proceedings. Almost.

"I take it your spoke with Judge Zarabaath this morning before I awoke?"

Larsa was only too aware of how late he'd slept, and considering how early he'd retired he felt somewhat ashamed of his sleeping patterns. From the corner of his eye he could see the door to the small room that attached to his own bedroom was cracked, and Larsa hoped that mean Basch had managed to get some kind of sleep, at least his hair had somewhat implied it.

Basch nodded. "Zargabaath has finished a near complete sweep of the palace, excluding those areas that you do not spend time in until a later date. He searched your rooms personally and diligently. He is confident that the explosive charges he discovered in the senate rooms were the only ones of their kind. He'll be extending his search into the waterways and underground passages that run under the palace to be sure when he can devote the manpower necessary. My lord, he is confident that if anyone is to strike at Archadia again they will be found out."

"They ought to have been found out this time," Larsa said shortly, huffing in annoyance. "But I suppose one must consider the positive. Please send my thanks to Judge Zargabaath when next you are able, and convey to him that when I return we shall need to have a long talk. There are certainly changes to be had. Endangering my life is one matter, the lives of my people are quite another. Even the senate ought to be able to meet without fear of death."

Basch held back his own view of the senate, though it was no secret that he detested them greatly. They were the cause of many sleepless nights for Larsa, and would be the catalyst for gray hairs and early wrinkles if they didn't ease up off of him. Basch believed they pressured Larsa on purpose, hoping to break him with the stress. From what he had learned they had been overly egger to have him as emperor instead of Vayne, looking to control him as a puppet, but they had learned all too soon how skillful and competent the young emperor was, and not while they couldn't make a physical strike against him, they tried everything else in their power.

Actually, Basch had been expecting a physical attempt within the first year. He had served his own share of royalty before Larsa and knew only too well how easily murder could be blamed on innocent parties, especially when enough men conspired to do so and covered their tracks appropriately.

Basch might have considered the explosives to be a move against Larsa's life on the part of the senators, but the placement gave him doubt. He was certain they wanted the old power they had held, taken from a weakened, old emperor with a cough that indicated his death shortly away. Larsa would be no good to them dead if they were as well.

"Basch," Larsa said, catching his attention, "perhaps not at the moment, but soon I shall need you to lend me your ear."

"Concerning what matter?"

Shoulders shrugged and Larsa's posture was lost. "It is something I hardly considered before, given my age and that I was not my father's heir, but recent events have made me all too aware. I cannot leave Archadia without an heir, and to designate one of my many cousins as such would cause a power struggle that would no doubt damage Archadia and leave her open for attack. You are not only my protector, but also my closest friend, and if anyone is to help me choose, it must be you, and not the senate."

Marriage. Basch understood at once. Larsa saw the need for marriage and a legitimate heir.

"Forgive me," Basch said, catching his lord's straying gaze, "but I'm not familiar with the traditions of Archadia in that regard."

"The same as Dalmasca and Rozzarria I would imagine, aside from the age requirement. I am still too young to marry, for whatever reasons and no matter how desperately Archadia may need an heir for stability. The law prohibits me from doing so for two more years, but when that time approaches I wish to be ready, especially if the senate attempts to manipulate my decision, which I assume they will."

Basch could hardly imagine Larsa married. He was but a child. Yes, a highly skilled and capable child, one who was somehow managing to take care of an entire country and aid those around him at very chance, but still a child.

"A child would also solidify my standing as emperor, and the senate would hardly be able to question me. Basch, I know you would intend any offspring of mine as you do me, and so I would have no regrets about leaving the throne to a infant in that respect." But such a statement reminded Larsa of the fact that Basch would not be around forever, and even less if he decided not to return with Larsa to Archadia, a matter they hadn't spoken of in a few days. "But this is a matter for another time."

Or never, the more Larsa thought of it. He could easily marry any available daughter in his court and have it accepted by the senate without much fuss, but Larsa knew the impact marriage had on a kingdom. In order to further the cause for peace Larsa believed it necessary to marry outside of Archadia. He could strengthen his lands by taking a foreign princess as his wife.

A knock sounded at his doors and Larsa watched absently as Basch rose to answer them.

"Hey!" Penelo greeted happily, nearly bouncing into the room. "Say, Larsa, you weren't at dinner last night, or breakfast this morning? We're all pretty worried. Everything okay?"

"Larsa nodded. "Yes, please excuse my tardiness. I admit it was not my intention to miss so many meals. I found myself far more exhausted from the proceedings with Lady Ashe than I expected."

"So you're okay now?"

"Certainly."

Penelo pursed her lips and then regarded Basch with, "Since we didn't get to do it before, do you think Larsa could come with me on a tour of the gardens? Please? You have to come, too."

Larsa smiled and moved the napkin from his lap to his plate. "Yes, Basch," he said, voice taking on a hint of teasing, "might we please?"

Basch closed the door behind Penelo. "The two of you," he said fondly.

"We're getting to him," Penelo whispered to Larsa, "turn on the chocobo eyes!"

"I have no pressing engagements until noon," Larsa reminded Basch, "and Zaragabaath will have no report for us until later tonight."

There was still unease within Basch concerning letting Larsa out to mix with the Dalmascans, even the court who would do nothing to upset their future Queen by insulting or moving against him. But he was also realistic, knowing that he could hardly keep Larsa contained in his rooms for a week.

"You will take myself and Judge Hano," he told Larsa explicitly.

"Perfect!" Penelo cheered.

Larsa thought they probably made a sight, traveling down the tight corridors on their way to the palace's gardens at the center with Penelo on his arm, two Judges accompanying them and a troop of imperial guard following behind them.

"And where, pray tell, are these gardens?" Larsa asked her, trusting her to lead the way as they turned down hallway after hallway. Larsa suspected he'd need her help to get back to his rooms.

"Just a little further," she assured him, though a little further became much further, and they moved deeper into the palace than Larsa had ever been before.

Finally they stopped in front of majestic and imposing double doors. The beautiful carvings of flowers and wildlife implied that they might very well be standing before a garden, though Larsa had never been to one inside palace walls. But then he reminded himself that Archadia was expansive, and Dalmasca was substantially smaller, with limited space and even more limited resources.

"Hey, Larsa," Penelo said, leaning in close to his ear. "You think we could just take Gabranth in with us?"

Larsa shared a short glance with Basch.

"It's sort of a secret," she pressed in an almost impossible tone to hear, eyebrows raised, "you know, the kind of secrets we're good at keeping."

Larsa cleared his throat. "I shall proceed with Judge Gabranth from this point on," Larsa said, addressing Judge Hano and the imperial guard. Judge Hano made to protest, but Larsa gave him a sharp glare. "There is little harm in any place Penelo would take me, and even if they were, I am most assured that Gabranth is all the brute strength I would require." And his tone left little to no chance for argument.

Satisfied, Penelo pushed open the doors and ushered both Basch and Larsa in as quickly as she could. Once they were safely in the room that was much hotter than the outside hallway, she closed the doors abruptly.

"Sorry," she said, taking a moment to adjust to the extremely hot temperature of the room.

"What is amiss?" Larsa asked.

"Oh, nothing, actually, I just wanted to get in here as soon as possible. We don't have much time." She moved their group further into the room, and Larsa saw at once that they were in a greenhouse more than a garden, though the exotic flowers that often dwelt heavily off the sun were easily the reason for such a misconception. "Basch, you can take off your helmet, you know. It has to be super hot under it."

Larsa gave Basch a short nod. If Penelo requested the action of him, it certainly meant they were only in friendly and safe company. He could be Basch again, even within Dalmasca.

"About time you got here!" a loud and distinctive voice announced.

Stepping fully into the center of the room Larsa was rewarded with a view he had not seen in a while and pleased him immensely.

"Don't be so rude," Penelo snapped at Vaan, "I'll have you know it was hard work getting Larsa here, and getting the entire imperial guard to leave him be."

Larsa smiled then, taking in the shining faces of all his friends, of each person whom he had worked personally with to end war and bring peace to Ivalice.

"What are you all doing here?"

It was easy to assume Penelo might have wrangled Vaan into meeting them in the greenhouse, but Balthier and Fran were particularly hard targets to pin down, especially as they had been so busy lately. Even more surprising was Lady Ashe herself, who was seated on a nearby bench and smiled warmly at him.

"Fran and I heard everyone was getting together for the reunion we never hard," Balthier explained, "you know it would be a disservice for us to miss it."

Ashe said, "And I, like you, found myself feeling quite exhausted. As far as anyone should know, outside of present company, I'm resting in my rooms until the noon hour."

"I confess," Larsa said, almost shyly, "this is a most welcomed surprise."

Penelo, who Larsa could tell had organized their small reunion, put a careful arm around him and led him to a free bench. "Want something to eat?"

"I already had breakfast," he told her pointedly. She had come near the end of the meal.

"They're these little cakes," Vaan announced loudly, stuffing a second into his already filled mouth.

Larsa risked a glance to Basch, only to find his Judge had moved to sit casually, but noticeable next to Ashe. Foregoing the mixed feelings he was experiencing at the scene, Larsa nodded to Penelo at once. He was emperor, but Basch often liked to remind him that he was still a child, and sweets were not the best for growth spurts or healthy bodies.

Penelo followed his line of sight of Basch and she frowned as she handed him a small cake with yellow frosting. "Want to talk about it later?"

He shook his head, touched by the compassion she showed. "I fear it is nothing that you and I will solve."

"Vaan!" Balthier said sharply, catching Larsa's attention. "Save some for everyone else."

And Larsa laughed at the sight of Baltheier string to wrangle brightly colored cakes away from Vaan who horded them against his chest. When Penelo jumped at Vaan he spilled half of them onto the ground and even Fran managed to smile at the disarray taking place in front of her. Ashe and Basch said nothing but, Larsa could tell they were amused by the antics of their friends.

It was good to be in the company of his friends again, and not only because of the bonds that held them together. They offered ample distraction from the worrisome situation back in Archadia, and the thought of leaving Basch behind when Larsa left Dalmasca. For now Larsa could forget all his worries, and as he snacked on the cake Penelo had given him, ignoring the look Basch gave him when the Judge saw the treat in his hands, he could just be himself, and that meant more than anything else.

_Notes: See, not dead! Actually, I managed to quite magnificently loose my outline to this story, and never felt comfortable continuing without it. Then about two days ago I found it, hidden in my PDA under a misnamed file. Yeah. So, again, not dead, and certainly on its way to being continued until finished. _


End file.
